


LOWESTOFT

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curiosity, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Being a student is all about being smart enough to inquire into things – and equally, being smart enough to know when not to inquire into things.





	LOWESTOFT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



It was widely agreed among his students that, while Professor Novak-Winchester was hawt, he had to be totally vanilla when it came to anything involving sex. So when Alex saw a piece of paper fall out of his bag and slip under the table, she initially thought nothing of it. But she was also nosy, so when the class was done she let the professor leave, then went over to see what it was.

“What is it?” her friend Claire asked. Alex frowned.

“It seems to be some sort of list”, she said, reading the paper:  
'ALDEBURGH  
COVEHITHE  
DUNWICH  
FELIXSTOWE  
KESSINGLAND  
LOWESTOFT  
ORFORD  
SOUTHWOLD  
WALBERSWICK

“Sounds like a list of towns”, Claire offered. She checked on her phone.

“They're all towns on the coast in a county called Suffolk, in England”, she said. “But why? And why is only one of them underlined?”

Alex checked her own phone.

“Nothing! It makes no sense at all!”

“That is because it is a private message from my husband, Dean.”

The girls did not squeal in terror, nor did they jump in fright as a familiar scruffy figure appeared silently behind them. The professor took the paper from Alex's not-trembling hand. 

“And I advise you not to look up LOWESTOFT”, Cas said airily, before striding off.

The girls were late for their next class so they had to run, but as soon as it was done they went outside and immediately searched the word to see what it meant. It took some time, and only when Claire pointed out the capitals and wondered if it was some sort of acronym did they....

“Argh! I wanna die!”

“Brain bleach! Brain bleach!”

From across the quadrangle, Cas smiled mischievously. LOWESTOFT, an old wartime acronym for 'Legs Opened Wide, Enter Slowly To Obtain Full Treatment'! 

He made a mental note to stop for certain purchases on the way home....


End file.
